killer leeches?
by Yama's Chica
Summary: Okay! The gang falls into a hole, but what happens in the hole? You'll laugh, you'll cry! AAMRN!


Okay, my friend and I were seriously hyper when we wrote this!! But hey, who isn't???? ^_____^  
  
We don't own Pokemon, thank God..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking to the nearest Pokemon Centre, when all of a sudden they fell into a hole. When they hit the bottom, Misty screamed, "OUCH! I twisted my ankle!" Ash decides to take out his trusty first aid kit from his hat. He starts wrapping Misty's stomach. "What are you doing?! I said my ankle!" Misty screamed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Misty, I couldn't resist." Said Ash suavely.  
  
"OoOoOoOoO" Said Brock teasing the now, two beet-red teens.  
  
"Why don't you do it then Brock?!" Ash said in an agitated voice.  
  
"Calm down and help me!" Screamed Misty with tears in her eyes from the pain.  
  
So Ash decides to do it. Ash walks over to Misty and looks deep into her eyes and coughs, getting his phlegm all in her face.  
  
Misty freaks out and stands up screaming, "WHY DO I EVEN TRY?!" And she walks away perfectly fine. Then all of a sudden Ash runs after her leaving Brock in the darkness of the cave.  
  
(ME: They fell into a cave-hole?)  
  
(Mi Amiga: YOU BET!!)  
  
Brock somehow managed to get out of the cave-hole and found a sexy chica to chill with.  
  
~Back to Ash and Misty~  
  
When Ash finally catches up with Misty she's in the stream swimming.  
  
(Me: The cave-hole-stream?)  
  
(Mi Amiga: You guessed it!)  
  
"Misty watch out, SHARK!" Ash screamed.  
  
In her panic she screams out, "Ash, don't let me die, I love you!"  
  
O.o( Ash's face. "Er, I was kidding, you're okay."  
  
"Are you serious?" Ash asks questioningly.  
  
"Er, I dunno, do you want me to love you?" Misty said while walking up to Ash.  
  
Then Ash rushes up to her with his arms open to her warm embrace that he's dreamed of all his life. Ash then looked at his love and noticed she had killer leeches on her!  
  
"Oh no, Misty!" Ash exclaimed, "You have killer leeches on you! The only way to get them off is to suck them off! Start on your arms. I got your legs covered!"  
  
"Ash.it's only seaweed, stop sucking my leg." Misty said calmly.  
  
(Mi Amiga: Seaweed in a stream?)  
  
(Me: It floated in from the ocean!)  
  
(Mi Amiga: Oh.riiiiight, with the sharks?)  
  
(Me: Why not?)  
  
Ash sits up with a piece of seaweed in his mouth looking like a confused puppy.  
  
"Awwwww." Misty squeals, "You look like a confused puppy!"  
  
Then Ash gets on all fours and chases Misty around the cave. Misty decides to play along, only she's a female dog in heat. Ash starts to hump Misty's leg feverishly. Misty keeps playing along. Brock walks in looking at the two and watches in awe. Ash and Misty discover Brock's presence, but see that he's entertained and keep going.  
  
The whole scene freezes and a man in a suit comes out and announces "This is just one way to improve your sex life. Call 1-800-doggy-style to order the WHOLE tape. Available on DVD or VHS just $19.99!" He then flashes a cheesy grin and the director yells "CUT!"  
  
~Outside the Studio~  
  
Ash and Misty hop into Brock's convertible (he's 16!)  
  
"Why the heck did we agree to do that?" Misty asked. "We needed money and the only other way to get money was for you to dance in a strip bar, and I KNOW you don't want to do that again!" Ash said smirking.  
  
"Well at least I wasn't a drag queen prostitute for a week!" Misty countered.  
  
"At least you didn't buy him!" Brock said blushing furiously.  
  
Ash and Misty look at each other and break into a laughing fit.  
  
Soon the car phone rings and the group is bombarded with another job oppurtunity. What is it? Will they accept? How long do you have to wait for the second part?! I DUNNO!!!! You'll find out when it comes out I guess. ^_~  
  
YAY! So you like? Don't like? Flame me if you want, they're welcome! But remember if you flame, flame well, because no one likes under cooked flames!  
  
Peace, love, and chicken grease to you all! MUAH! 


End file.
